militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Assault Craft Unit ONE
'Assault Craft Unit ONE ', (ACU-1) is a Pacific Ocean Maritime Prepositioning Force in the United States Navy operated under Naval Beach Group ONE out of Naval Amphibious Base Coronado with a Forward Detachment in Sasebo, Japan. ACU-1's force consists of Landing Craft Utility boats (LCU), Landing Craft Mechanized, Mark 8 boats (LCM), and Maritime Prepositioning Force Utility Boats (MPFUB). The sister unit of ACU-1 is Assault Craft Unit 2 in Naval Amphibious Base Little Creek, Virginia. History Assault Craft Unit 1 traces its roots to World War II as hundreds of LCUs were decommissioned, leaving 30 LCUs in the command of "Centralized Flotilla Command" in NAB Coronado known as LCU Squadron ONE. In July, 1947, a neighboring command, Boat Unit ONE, was created to command LCM-3s and LCVPs. In 1950, the two commands participated in the Battle of Inchon and in every amphibious operation of the Korean War afterward. In 1963, the LCU Squadron ONE and Boat Unit ONE were merged to make Assault Craft Squadron 1 (ACS-1). In 1968, the CNO directed to have ACS-1 and its Assault Craft Divisions ELEVEN, TWELVE and THIRTEEN be disestablished, and reformed as Assault Craft Unit ONE (ACU 1). In 1990, in response to the Gulf War, ACU-1 was a first responder, acting to transport and unload cargo from Maritime Prepositioning Ships using LCM-8s. Since the September 11 attacks, ACU-1 has operated outside of a strictly military role, providing humanitarian services and disaster relief. Recently, ACU-1 has operated with other Amphibious Battalions providing Military logistics for the Key Resolve/Foal Eagle Military exercise in South Korea. LCU 1500 Memorial On 28 February 1968, near Ocean View, Viet Nam, LCU 1500 was hit by a rocket, killing the Radioman. One year later, on 27 February 1969, while loading ammunition in Da Nang as a part of the Battle of Hue, an enemy rocket hit the nearly loaded craft and killed 13 crew aboard. On 14 March 1969, ACU-1 began an annual memorial to the 14 sailors that lost their lives on LCU 1500. At the ACU-1 compound on NAB Coronado, a recreational cabana was erected near its piers and painted to look like LCU 1500. The cabana houses pictures of the crew and ship as well as a memorial with the names of the slain sailors. Structure The six departments of ACU-1 are Landing Craft, Administration, Engineering, Medical, Operations, and Supply. The LC department is divided into three divisions; LCU, MPF, and MRF. The LCU Division operates its LCUs which can make long deployments independently or aboard larger amphibious vessels such as LHDs and LHAs. The MPF Department operate and maintain its LCM-8 and MPFUB crafts locally and are mobilized and flown to theaters to perform maritime prepositioning operations within 24 hours notice. The MRF Department operates 6 eleven meter RHIBs. Awards Through its continuous operation from the Korean War through today, Assault Craft Unit 1 has been awarded 21 different medals, several with multiple awards. References External links * ACU-1 Home Page Category:Military units and formations of the United States Navy